greatmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Multiversial Federation
The Multiversial Federation, also known as the Federation, became the Official Government of the Multiverse after the Infection War on june 4th, 3642, but not all wise for their civilizations to be absorbed into this faction which started the Nationalist Wars, the final conflict it fought was in the Third Multiverse War when it fought against the TransRace Empire and the Hegemony of Independent States where it emerage victorius with the Multiverse itself unfied under it's banner. History Creation Nationalist Wars Rise of Anti-TransRace hatred Creation of the TransRace Empire Third Multiverse War Collaspe of the Hegemony of Independent States Downfall of the TransRace Empire Unified of the Multiverse Government Pre-Third War Before and during the Third War, the Federation was once a federal presidential constitutional Republic, and like the U.S of the various Earths, it's regulated by a system of checks and balances defined in it's constitution Post-Third War following the Third War, the government was now starting to break with the time, which eventually lead to the Delta Sword Conflict. Following said conflict, the Federation reformed into a Federal Presidential Constitutional Military-base Democracy with a new branch of Government being set up, the Military Council (which was once the High Command of the Federal Armed Forces) where they then elect the new Supreme General of the Federation List of Presidents of the Multiversal Federation * 1st President: George W.B Hadaway (From 3642 to 3662) * 2nd President: Bail Prestor Organa (From 3662 to 3712) * 3rd President: John Sheridan (From 3712 to 3772) * 4th President: Tyrande Whisperwind (Form 3772 to 3812) * 5th President: Howard T. Ackerman (From 3812 to 3832) * 6th President: Elizabeth Levy (From 3832 to 3912) * 7th President: Luis Santiago (From 3912 to 3962) * 8th President: Vincent Harling (From 3962 to 4022) * 9th President: Jonathan Archer (From 4022 to 4122) * 10th President: * 11th President: * 12th President: Leia Organa Solo (From ) * 13th President: Sebastian Monroe (From ) (Vice-President * 14th President: Lincoln Garcia (From * 15th President: * 16th President: * 17th President: * 18th President: * 19th President: * 20th President: * 21st President: * 22nd President: * 23rd President: * 24th President: * 25th President: * 26th President: * 27th President: * 28th President: * 29th President: * 30th President: * 31st President: * 32nd President: * 33rd President: * 34th President: * 35th President: * 36th President: * 37th President: * 38th President: * 39th President: * 40th President: * 41st President: * 42nd President: * 43rd President: * 44th President: * 45th President: * 46th President: * 47th President: * 48th President: * 49th President: * 50th President: * 51st President: * 52nd President: * 53rd President: * 54th President: * 55th President: * 56th President: * 57th President: * 58th President: * 59th President: * 60th President: * 61st President: * 62nd President: * 63rd President: * 64th President: * 65th President: * 66th President: * 67th President: * 68th President: * 69th President: * 70th President: * 71st President: * 72nd President: * 73rd President: * 74th President: * 75th President: * 76th President: * 77th President: * 78th President: List of Supreme Generals of the Multiversal Federation * 1st Supreme General: Alexi Scott * 2nd Supreme General: Jean-Luc Picard * 3rd Supreme General: Commander Cody (CC-2224) * 4th Supreme General: Natasi Daala * 5th Supreme General: Malcolm Granger * 6th Supreme General: Sebastian Yarrick * 7th Supreme General: Sturnn * 8th Supreme General: Shandris Feathermoon * 9th Supreme General: Jonathan J. O'Neill Society at first, it was highly diverse but as time went on, it started to develope it's society, a society that still diverse but puts emphasis on Freedom, Independence, Honor, Military service, Friendship and Democratic values Culture it's highly diverse (given the fact that it have trillions upon trillions upon trillions of various species, cultures and viewpoints) even after the third war, it's still diverse Military Just like it's society and culture, it's military is just as equally diverse in terms of uniforms and equipment, but as both the Nationalist Wars and the the Third War went on, the Federation started to unify it's uniform system to the point that all it's military forces were using the same uniform by the end of the Third War, although it's still diverse equiment but as time goes on, its equiment becames more unified with equiment built specifically for the Federation instind of former independent factions Category:Factions Category:Federalist